


100 Theme Challenge

by untouchable13



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Little Bird Told Me, Child Abuse, Did You Hear That?, Don't Go, Eat Your Words, Gen, Hurt, Lie, Reality, Specter, daddy - Freeform, fight, friends - Freeform, triggers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchable13/pseuds/untouchable13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little experiment. I took a challenge where I have to write poems/stories/whatever for 100 different phrases/words. No names are mentioned, so feel free to insert your favorite characters into the different roles presented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eat One's Words

Mommy always makes me eat my words.

I tell her to stop hitting Stevie, he's only 2, and then she asks if I want her to hit me instead. I always say yes.

My words taste like blood.


	2. Specter

I just learned a new word today. It's specter. It means a ghost, and also something widely feared as a possible unpleasant or dangerous occurrence.

Our teacher asked us to give an example of the second part. I said Mommy becoming a specter.


	3. Reality

Reality sucks. I do not know a single person who would disagree.

Bu I do know a lot of people who would tell you to suck it up. Some people would say something about life giving you lemons. Other would tell you to take something rude out of your buttocks and deal. But they all agree on one thing: you can't change reality.

I disagree.

I think that when life gives you lemons, you should not make lemonade, nor find someone whose life has given them vodka and throw a party. I think you should take that crate full of lemons and grab a knife and start cutting and peeling and zesting until you make something beautiful. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and reality is all about perception.


	4. Don't Go

Don't go.

That's what you said three months ago. I didn't listen, because secretly I enjoyed watching you beg and plead for me to take you back. Now, I'm the one begging you not to go. There's just one difference…

You were begging me not to leave the relationship.

I'm begging you not to leave the population.

 


	5. A Little Bird Told Me

A little bird told me.

That's Mommy's favorite phrase. A little bird told me you were playing with Brittany, a little bird told me you were talking to your teacher during recess, a little bird told me you were awake past your bedtime.

Mommy's little birds like to lie. Sometimes they tell the truth, but they make it sound like I was being bad.

I hate it when she talks about her little birds.


	6. I fight the world

I fight the world

 

Like two wolves fighting to be alpha male in the pack, like shampoo fights dandruff, like Conservatives fight gay marriage

Like I fight myself.

 

What I mean to say is, I fight the world

 

Savagely, intensely, determinedly, fiercely,

Deadly.

 

One day, it will all come crashing down

 

Like the World Trade Center, like that chocolate palace in Willy Wonka, like the spirit of Boston after the bombing,

Like my sanity.

 

Except the World Trade Center has a memorial in its place, and the spirit of Boston has always been strong.

But the palace in Willy Wonka was never rebuilt. And my sanity can never been regained.

 

But for now, this fight between me and the world is at a standstill.

 

It's the pause before the lighting flashes and the thunder booms and the earth shakes and you hear babies crying and people screaming and there's someone lying dead next to you and you don't know what to do so you sit and you rock and you pray to a God that you never believed in because it's like nothing you've ever experienced before and you wish you didn't have to experience it,

Like the Wonderland at the bottom of my own personal rabbit hole.


	7. My Friends

I am nobody without my friends.  
They make me laugh when I'm feeling low, they calm me down when I'm angry, they go everywhere with me.  
They know everything about me, every little secret that I won't tell the rest of the world.  
And in exchange for their kindness, I write them into my stories, immortalizing them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I just wish everyone else could hear them too.


	8. Did You Hear That?

Mom, you heard that, right?  
Best friend, you heard that, right?  
Teacher, you heard that, right?  
Stranger, you heard that, right?  
World, you heard that, right?  
Self, you heard that…right?


	9. Daddy

Daddy, do you hate me? Is that why you do this? Is your hatred the reason I must sit here, every day, in this room, with this jacket on, answering stupid questions and giving generic answers? Is your hatred the reason why I have to deal with everyone looking at me oddly, whispering behind their hands and shaking their heads, talking about my poor parents?

Daddy, please tell them to get me out of this padded room. Please tell them to take off the straitjacket. I don't like the questions the doctor asks me, they make me sound crazy and I'm not, Daddy, please believe me. I don't like it at all.

Daddy, please let me out. I promise I won't answer the voices when they talk to me. I'll ignore the things I see that no one else does. I'll act like I'm your perfect little girl, and we're the perfect family, just like we used to.

Daddy, please don't let them lock me away forever.


	10. Lie

We all lie. It's a fact.  
Mom lies about why she has to wear sunglasses to church.  
Dad lies about why he always comes home late.  
I lie about why I always wear sleeves that reach past my wrists.

But the ghosts don't lie.

The ghosts of bruises on Mom's face before she puts on her makeup in the morning.  
The ghost of anger in Dad's eyes when Mom talks to other men.  
The ghosts of previous fractures to my arm when we get it X-rayed.

The ghosts will never lie.


End file.
